


It's Tiring, Sometimes

by Valerace



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, flug sleeps like the entire time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerace/pseuds/Valerace
Summary: Sometimes Flug's insomnia comes creeping in on him, and Black Hat has to deal with it.





	1. Sleepy time

Its no secret that Dr Flug cant sleep. In fact he's sure that he has woken up the other house members at ungodly hours, either with the loud banging of a hammer or a scream, then an explosion. Most people would consider insomnia a bad thing, but not for him. Its thanks to that paired with a large dose of anxiety that the doctor actually finishes his work on time. Well, before it it destroyed either by Dementia (on pupose) or 5.0.5 (on accident)

Currently the time is 8 o clock sharp. How does Flug know that? It just happens to be that 8:00 is the Villainous daily broadcast and Black hat would have his head if he wasnt on time on his show. Other than that the Doctor couldn't care to keep the time, after all what was time when he knew his life was going to be wasted on making inventions for the evil.

Flug yawned and barely flinched when Black Hat yelled at everyone. He used to be scared of him, but after a while it grows old. While Flug didnt see, Black Hat gave him a weird look before scoffing and turning back to the video stream. He cleared his throat and in a raspy voice said"And thats all folks but stay tuned or else" and with that, transformed into a creature only seen in nightmares. 5.0.5 whined and immedietly pressed the stop button on the camera. Black hat turned to yell at Dementia but stopped when he found her giggling and poking an irritated sleeping Flug with a stick. 

"Get out of here Dementia!" He screamed. Man, the money he would make if he charged her a dollar everytime she gave him a headache. She giggled again and stood in mock saulte before scurring away. Rubbing his temples in irritation Black Hat let a sigh out as his eyes trailed to his sleeping scientist. "....idiot" he said and scoffed leaning down to pick the smaller man up. After shooting a venamous look at the blue bear, it too scurried away. Finally alone the demon pulled the scientist closer to his chest and nuzzled in the lab coat breathing in deeply.

Dr. Flug often forgot to wash his clothes and hell knows what would happen if he miss a deadline. Black hat didnt mind however, it just meant that he could smell the scientist's scent easier and more often as well. Placing a small kiss on the forehead of where the other man's head would be he lowered the sleepy body his own bed and tucked him in. 'Damn mortals making him soft' though again, he didnt consider it a bad thing looking back at the dozing man with a slightly happy look on his face. Instantly Black hat dismissed the thought and frowned.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

Flug groaned and sat up wincing as his back popped. For once he felt well rested and calm, but that anxiety came creeping up as soon as he noticed whose bed he was in. Grunting in slight annoyance he lifted himself up and onto the floor. Even though the scientist was here on a job and could technically leave any time he chooses he was glued to the demon. Why you may ask? It appeared that his boss had an 'infactuatuation' with said scientist. Flug knows this because Dementia and 5.0.5 sneak out all the time and Black hat could care less but once he steps out black tentacles immedietly drag him back.

Lost in his thoughts he didnt notice a door creek open. A lizard girl stared up at the man, what the hell was he doing here? She smirked maybe she could play around a bit. "Heya Flugey what do you happen to be doing here" *insert dramatic gasp* "Are you here to take pictures of Black hat too?" Satisfied with the disgusted look on the others face she snickered. "What, no and do you really do that?" Flug gaped, some people really have no fear. "Aww just because you can stare at Black hat for hours at a time without being incinerated doesnt mean all of us can~"a teasing voice answered.

The nerve of this girl the scientist thought "What do you even see in a guy like that? He's a prick." The girl gasped and started shaking nervously. Flug smirked, although rather cruel he continued "He's a jerk and probably wouldnt hesitate to drop any of us, any day" At this point he felt a slimy tentacle touch his shoulder. Shit. Abort mission, I repeat abort mission. The girl skittered out faster than Flug has ever seen her run and he turned around and felt a twinge of fear. He assumed that he couldnt feel it anymore but all the raw fear that he hides on a regular basis is let out. He screams.

 

Flug is panting fast and hard. Somehow his body doesnt feel like its working or properly. He takes more bigger breathes yet manages to capture less air. The scientist is openly tearing up and struggling move, or anything at all. Somewhere deep in his mind he registers sweating heavily but that feeling is quickly ignore in favor of his hammering heart and chest pains. It hurts so much. Its so painful. Without a second thought the scientist passes out.


	3. A new leaf

Black Hat stared blankly at the occupied bed. For once he didnt look mad, just ............blank. Its been about three days since the 'incident' and sales plummeted from being out of stock. Yeah, thats what the demon told himself when he stuck to the scientist. After some quick research he had discovered that the doctor had some sort of panic attack. 

That was the annoying thing though. If it was some simple wound (probably inflicted by Black Hat himself) a simple casting would fix it up good as new. However there was nothing physically wrong with Flug, it was mental. Black Hat was completely confused on that aspect. He know the exact measurements and pressure it would take to bust a skull or how much stretching muscles would take before being torn. When it came to how much abuse the mind could take, it was always varied. Black Hat never bothered with that stuff because he prefered much more physical torture. 

The dilema that was forced in front of the demon was a hard one. He has been described as multiple things but emotional has never been one. Black Hat never bothered the be 'nice or caring'. Ugh. Even thinking of those words made him cringe. Looking back at the scientist however made a soft pang in his heart. The demon huffed in annoyance. It seemed as if he had some sentiment left, how disgusting. Black Hat supposed that at least he could try to be nice considering that his company would go down in flames if he didnt. Thats what he repeated to himself as he tucked the snoozing scientist with a small bear that the demon knew was his favorite. 

Groggily opening his eyes the scientist tried to look around. Until a musky scent wafted through the air. Scrunching his nose Flug looked down on his lap to find a replica of the muscular Black hat on top of him. On instinct he screamed and tried his best to cover his more indecent parts. The demon stared questioningly at him before chuckling "Are you religeous? Because youre the answer to all my prayers." Flug squinted his eyes and silently groaned. The scientist knew that Black hat would sooner die than say words like 'religeon' and 'prayers'. Just last week a couple of adults stopped by their house to ask the doctor to join their church. What incredibly brave and stupid souls. 

The doctor stared up blankly at the dream Black hat and scanned his body up and down. He was never so happy that he was a lucid dreamer, in fact it saved him a lot of trouble. Allowing to dream about the people you can never have probably wasnt healthy but hey, nothing Flud did was healthy. He let the dream demon take over as he was straddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys want so read some smut or do you want to continue with the story? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
